Serial transmitters are used in a wide variety of electronic devices, such as personal computer motherboards and cellular mobile base stations. These serial transmitters typically transmit data serially at a very high rate of speed, often up to several hundred megahertz, several gigahertz, or even more. High-speed serial transmitters are, however, typically very difficult to test during the production process. For example, testing a high-speed serial transmitter often requires expensive lab equipment or equipment upgrades for production testing. As a result, some important characteristics of a serial transmitter are often not tested during the production process. This typically increases the likelihood that an untested transmitter will prematurely fail or otherwise not meet a required specification. Not only that, parameters that could be tested during the production process often have their own individual challenges, making any testing of the transmitters quite difficult.